Inspired by OQ
by EvilRegalHood
Summary: A week of poetry based on the amazing manips of some OutlawQueen artists.
1. Day 1: Wedding

The start to the rest of my life  
A woman in white, my love, my wife  
She looked at me from down the aisle  
My heart skipped a beat, I couldn't help but smile.  
She is everything I adore  
My wants, my hopes, who could ask for more?  
The music plays lightly, her father gives her away  
The luckiest man in the world, is what I heard him say.  
His words rang true, as her hand sat in mine  
Our love was endless, a true testament of time.  
Her veil borrowed from Snow, her earrings so blue  
With the exchange of vows she said softly "I do"  
Our lips met and sealed our destiny  
She was my world, we were meant to be.  
Off to the reception our friends and family sang along,  
It took weeks of rehearsal but they all knew our first song.  
A tear fell from her eye as I wiped it away,  
My darling don't cry it is our Wedding day.  
I stood to the side as another man had taken my bride,  
Her smile said it all, her little boy now stood so tall.  
They danced and she swayed as the music played.  
Where Henry had started, Roland stepped in  
Beaming with excitement he gave Regina a spin.  
The laughter and cheers as they clinked their beers  
The merry men gathered close, they were my family for years.  
The song had ended as she danced over to me,  
The woman of my dreams, I've never been so happy.  
Taking a seat next to me she rested her head on my shoulder  
I look down at her and give her the smolder.  
My arm around her waist as I pull her close  
She sighed and leaned in as they started to toast.  
"To Robin and Regina, we all always knew  
Your love so pure, this is true.  
The man with the lion tattoo, a girl with a broken heart,  
They were destined to be together from the start.  
I say this now, my words ring true  
Something deep inside I always knew.  
It would be a lie to say I'm surprised because as we all know ... "  
I kiss my bride as I beam with pride  
The Fairy was right "Pixie dust never lies."


	2. Day 2: A Family Christmas

The first snow has fallen  
The sky is bright  
We decorate for Christmas  
All together on this night  
Once we were two  
Now we are four  
A brother, a father  
Who could ask for anything more?  
My mom smiles at me from across the room  
As I dig through the boxes under the light of the moon.  
The ornaments and lights there is much to do  
Roland takes out a bauble "Look Henry it's blue!"  
I help him hang them on the tree  
Robin smiles thanking me.  
When my mom told me she was dating, I was surprised.  
A tradition starting before my eyes.  
She has changed, she was truly good  
All because of an Outlaw named Robin Hood.  
We saw who she was and all she could be,  
A true Queen, but most of all someone who deserved a family.  
It was just us two, little did we know  
What was in store for us, how our family would grow.  
The ring box set nestled under the tree  
Robin has taken me shopping, when he had asked me.  
He loved my mother more than life, wanted to be a real family and have her be his wife.  
He was asking me to marry my mom  
I smiled and said yes, before he could go on.  
That wasn't all he was asking, I had no clue  
He looked at me smiling and said "I want to be your dad too."  
I started to cry and he gave me a hug  
Pulled back into reality when Roland gave me a tug  
"Henry the red one, I want to put it up there."  
I held his hand and helped him up on the chair.  
Our parents looked up at us, love in their eyes  
Mom was going to wake up to a glimmering surprise.  
Robin winked, I laughed as the star was hung,  
It was fun having a secret just father and son. 


	3. Day 5: Finding Home (Roland)

The years pass by  
I wonder why  
The day I left  
All I could do is cry  
The center of town  
I looked around  
Yet she was nowhere to be found.  
"Where's Regina?" I asked Little John  
He looked down at me "Time to go, come on."  
We stepped through the portal, to go back home  
The pain of loss, my heart turned to stone.  
His eyes were blue, his voice was kind  
The memory of him, in the corner of my mind  
I was scared to forget, to not remember  
A dark cold night, it was early December  
I pack my bag, leave a note on my bed  
I need to find her, thoughts swarmed in my head.  
The portal was open, calling to me  
It's now or never, I needed the truth to be set free  
Back at the town line is where I appear  
Memories came back, I wiped away a traitor tear.  
I look at the tiny picture in my pocket,  
Papa, Regina, Henry and me, it was supposed to be for her locket.  
Sadness has taken the place of my smile  
She never came for me, I was her child.  
Why didn't she fight for me?  
How couldn't she see?  
They were all I had left, I'd never been so lonely.  
Now I'm grown and need to know,  
Did she care?  
Did she cry?  
Did she ever sit and wonder why?  
Did she feel empty and cold inside?  
Everything fell apart, the night my Papa died.  
Families mean forever  
They always stay together  
Why did she let me go, and walk out of her life  
The pain cut deep, it was like twisting a knife  
My father was gone, this is when I needed her most  
Did she not care anymore?  
Was I just the memory of a ghost?  
I would see Regina Mills tonight  
No more running, this was my right.  
I needed the truth, I needed to see  
What happened to Papa and why she abandoned me.


End file.
